chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chrono Stars Hunger Games
I THOUGHT IT'D BE FUNNY. First Annual Chrono Stars Hunger Games Summary The Bloodbath: Jaspur Quellstone sets an explosive off, killing Agro the Space Horse, and Isaak Dolzhikov. Thorn the Courtyard-Keeper throws a knife into Ddremmu Slirenddar's chest. Day 1: Doji, Daughter of Paipo convinces Oscare Iono to not kill her, only to kill him instead. Dunse and Eralkk threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die. Night 1: Cameo Nightclaw falls into a frozen lake and drowns. Day 2: No deaths occurred. Night 2: Karsuri ne Humility cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide. Absinthe, Ezwell Ishkkeuwekki, and Strisci Madrante get into a fight. Absinthe triumphantly kills them both. Day 3: Five stabs Raanya Daarimo while her back is turned. Rokordi dies from thirst. Arena Event: A monstrous hurricane wreaks havoc on the arena. Five is sucked into the hurricane. Ainori the Heir stabs Jaspur Quellstone, then pushes him close enough to the hurricane to suck him in. Absinthe pushes Fanred the Past-Seer into an incoming boulder. Marc Pree-Evrad is sucked into the hurricane. Night 3: No deaths occurred. The Feast: No deaths occurred. Day 4: ' Hjordis Ermentrud convinces Delzed the Songstress to not kill her, only to kill her instead. Azwell Mijikodi attempts to climb a tree, but falls to his death. '''Arena Event: ' The arena turns pitch black and nobody can see a thing. Ainori the Heir trips on a rock and falls off a cliff. Thorn the Courtyard-Keeper accidently makes contact with spiny, lethal plant life. Doji, Daughter of Paipo accidently makes contact with spiny, lethal plant life. Hjordis Ermentrud accidently makes contact with spiny, lethal plant life. '''Night 4: Felaji the Servant kills Absinthe with a sickle. The winner is Felaji the Servant from District 4! Second Annual Chrono Stars Hunger Games Summary The Bloodbath: Hjordis Ermentrud kills Karsuri ne Humility with a hatchet. Marc Pree-Evrad shoots an arrow into Ezwell Ishkkeuwekki's head. Rokordi catches Delzed the Songstress off guard and kills her. Cameo Nightclaw cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide. Day 1: Absinthe stabs Five in the back with a trident. Night 1: ''' Eralkk kills Ainori the Heir with a hatchet. '''Day 2: Isaak Dolzhikov spears Eralkk in the abdomen. Night 2: Doji, Daughter of Paipo's trap kills Raanya Daarimo. Day 3: Hjordis Ermentrud strangles Dokani the Necromancer with a rope. Night 3: ''' No deaths occurred. '''Day 4: No deaths occurred. Night 4: No deaths occurred. Day 5: ' No deaths occurred. '''Night 5: ' Agro the Space Horse dies from an infection. Oscare Iono tracks down and kills Doji, Daughter of Paipo. 'Day 6: ' Hjordis Ermentrud attempts to climb a tree, but falls to her death. Fanred the Past-Seer convinces Isaak Dolzhikov to not kill her, only to kill him instead. 'Night 6: ' No deaths occurred. 'Day 7: ' No deaths occurred. 'Night 7: ' Fanred the Past-Seer, Azwell Mijikodi, Oscare Iono, and Rokordi form a suicide pact, killing themselves. '''The Feast: Ddremmu Slirenddar and Thorn the Courtyard-Keeper fight Dunse and Absinthe. Ddremmu Slirenddar and Thorn the Courtyard-Keeper survive. Strisci Madrante sets an explosive off, killing Marc Pree-Evrad, and Jaspur Quellstone. Day 8: Ddremmu Slirenddar is unable to convince Strisci Madrante to not kill her. Thorn the Courtyard-Keeper falls into a frozen lake and drowns. The winner is Strisci Madrante from District 3! Category:Jokes